LUPE
by suspensewriter
Summary: This is the story of Lupe, the Mexican girl who along with Bianca was captured by the Dominants.
1. Default Chapter

This is a story based on the "Prey" Series. In one of the first episodes, a Mexican woman told Sloan about how her and her friend, Lupe, were captured by the 1.6rs or dominants. This is a take what might have happened to Lupe. I based this surmise because of the episode about the dominants seducing ordinary women to create dominant children.   
LUPE  
Her friend thought she died. Her friend thought they had torn her to pieces, or worse disposed of her body in a cannibalistic rite. How could she not know after hearing the screams?   
They should have stayed home instead of going to what they called the sacred village and seeing that post with the strange symbols. They thought they were safe, and then the men grabbed them and took Lupe and her friend to the cave.   
Oh yes the pain. Twelve years old was too young. She remembered hearing of her great aunt's rape when the bandits attacked their village. Twelve years old when it happened, Lupe remembered her father talk about it. They sometimes went to the hospital in the city to visit her in that room with the nuns, and great aunt Dolores babbling about her lost baby. It only lived a few minutes after the birth, and the nurses crossed themselves when they saw it. It would be the farthest stretch of imaginaton to call it human.   
Yes, the pain.   
Lupe hovered between life and death. She did not know how long. All she knew was that the ytortured her body, almost ripping her arms off, beating her, slapping her with such force that she screamed in pain and then the violation by one of the men. and when he was finished, he left her to die.   
She did not die. She remembered the scurrying and rushing to get their equipment, men, women, and children. She remembered the young girl heavy with children who fell, and the dirt smothering her. She remembered one of the men removing the dirt off the girl's body, but too late. She remembered them wrapping the pregnant girl's head and laying her down. They said a few words in English. The girl apparently was someone important.   
Lupe remembered them picking her up when they saw a faint flicker of life and a voice saying "we haven't got time to kill her now," and being dumped in the back of a truck, covered over with gunny sacks and other refuse after they made sure to gag her and bind her.   
Although she had always prayed to the Virgin, she felt now it would be inappropriate, so Lupe started to forgo the whole process and prayed to God. She heard of too many girls who were violated like her winding up in the brothels and cantinas - although how she could get away was now impossible.   
When she got stronger, she started asking around. Lupe wanted to know about her status. Was she one of those women of the streets? She told them the story of her aunt. No. They explained their situation. Although there were many of them, their women bore four children at a time, they did not want to suffer through too much inbreeding. They, therefore, seduced human women. Lupe was surprised. They called her a human? They looked human themselves. They told her a bit about evolution and survival of the fittest, something that Lupe did not believe. After all, did not all children come from God?   
Was there such a thing as marriage?   
"You humans do not allow marriages at the age when our girls get pregnant,so we did the next best thing.   
"One of our men joined one of your religious orders," he said, "of course he knew he would be denied the privilege of being a father, but when we mingle among you, we do not want anyone to distinguish us from others of your kind."   
He sneared.   
"It is amazing how well a marriage certificate can hide one's origins. In your case, however, you will not have that privilege."   
"But the Church's view on fornication and adultury."   
He laughed.   
"That is why we chose a church that adopted the practices of your primitive ancestors, a church that switched the worship of a woman who held grains in her hand with a woman carrying a baby."   
How shocked was Lupe that he mocked her Roman Catholic beliefs, justifying his behavior.   
"When human girl comes unexpected upon us, we do what was done to you. If she survives and can bear children, the children will be raised as dominants. Perhaps if you behave, we will allow you to live to nourish the children, perhaps not."   
He sat down on the chair, a man in his twenties, dark hair and green hazel eyes. He looked so ordinary, deceptively ordinary. He seemed to be thinking, testing her response. Lupe just coiled, but her eyes glared.   
"You are a fighter," he said, " ou do what I say and maybe I will let you live. In case we go out among the humans, I would not want to think of you are a drudge or a prostitute. Another blouse and skirt to replace the one's you lost, perhaps?"   
He pointed to a young woman, not much older than Lupe.   
"She will teach you the English language, also how to operate some of our machines, and give you a smattering of the education that you would have not been privileged to learn."   
The young woman looked at Lupe, handing her a clean white blouse and dark red skirt.   
"Did she die?" asked Lupe.   
"No, but the man who had the wallet did!"   
With her long fingers, the girl pointed to a wallet. Horrified, Lupe recognized it as belonging to Juan Fuentes, the mechanic who disappeared a month ago.  
  



	2. THE WEAK CHILD

  
  
  
THE WEAK CHILD  
It was near dark when the man came back from the house, his face cool and impassive, but his eyes showing a slight rage of anger.  
He entered the front door, going down to the basement where a woman, not much more than twenty sat holding a small infant. She, the girl was Mexican, with dark hair and brown eyed. The other children in the room ranging from two to around eight or nine seemed like her brothers and sisters, rather than the ones she gave birth to.  
"They said we have to get rid of the baby. Said that she is not one of us."   
"But neither am I." Lupe had grown braver since that horrible incident. The scars had healed, and she had not been harmed -at least, since the Dominants found that the children of ordinary humans and dominants were dominants in most cases.  
Rarely a baby was born with no dominant traits. It was one in one thousand, but the dominants did not want to take any chances.  
The child had to be destroyed.  
Now Paul, the father, did not want to see any of the children of his favorite killed, even a weak child like that baby girl Lupe nursed. He could see farther ahead, to where his little daughter would be an asset. He had already planned a union between her and that little baby boy destined to be one of the Chosen.   
According to the primitive genetics of the humans, the children born of such unions would be able to blend in more, having the human emotions and dominant strength.  
The scientists had said the running from pursuers, and the lack of food that caused the baby to be born wrong. Penny, another captured girl had given birth to a boy with the same malady as Lupe's daughter.   
When she whimpered to the dominants to save her son, her master had cut off her wrists just above her chains and calmly watched her bleed to death.   
Lupe's owner had taken off her chains after the birth of his first son and the rest of the dominants regarded her as his favorite concubine that meant her children were born free.   
Penny's owner, James, on the other hand, had to take his children to the Dominant leadership and get a form for them to be considered pure Dominants. Now he was free to marry Margaret, a dominant whose husband had been killed in a shooting match with the Mexican army. They would produce many more of their kind.  
It was James that told the others of Paul's new daughter, how her tiny voice rose high, unlike the steady cries of a dominant child. It was James that arranged the tests, and gave the results to the council.  
"Paul, the child must die." Lewis stood up, pointing his finger at him.   
"We have been trying to find a way to infiltrate the humans," Paul said, "our lack of emotions is what has caused the curiosity of those around us."   
"The villagers have been taken care of."  
"Yes, but what of others? The local population are mainly peasants, easily swayed by superstion."   
"And by eliminating those who poise the greater threat and by removing certain of their young females for experimentation." Lewis gave a cold smile. "How many are still alive?"   
"A female named Lupe, one called Susan, another called Felicia, and a girl called Pilar. Lupe is mostly Castilian, Susan, an American student on a visa. We had our scientists find a corpse similar to her background and altered certain dental records, and DNA structure. The parents are sure that their daughter died in a car accident," said Jenna, a female dominant.  
"Felicia, from Mexico city, of pure Aztec descent. Pilar from Vera Cruz, mixed Yaqui and Castillan, has born two dominant children. These were the only ones that survived the initial torture without begging, minus the usual screams." Her eyes like Lewis's were cold.  
"And how many bore mistakes?"   
"Lupe, since she was pregnant at the time at the time of our encounter with the Federales. We were short of food."   
"It seems that this problem is caused by malnutrition. How is the other experiment going?"   
A dominant male stood up. "We have started to train several of our men to start sexual arrangements with human females on the outside." When one in the crowd asked if they would chain them like the others, he said, "No. They will appear pleasant to the women, get them willingly to lay down-I believe the term is seduction. Half the children will be taken from their mother to be raised by us, the other half will remain with the female. We have a counter experiment with several of our women."   
"The same terms?" asked Lewis.  
"Yes."  
"Then," said Lewis, turning to Paul, "your favorite will have more children. We will allow her substantial nourishment -be sure the same arrangements are made with our other captives -to see that she does not produce another defective offspring. You will remove the child."   
"He must kill it,' said James.  
"Why? The child is to be given to the chosen one."  
James sneared. "As an amusement or a pet? Our race is ready to procreate at nine or ten. If she is a weakling, she will die and even our weaker members at ten can rip her insides apart. That is why we do not give female captives under the age of thirteen to them."  
Lewis motioned James to be silent and turned to Paul. "The child will be a burden. I will give you up to two hours to take her away." He handed him a vial. "It will cause no pain. If you do not go through with it, sooner or later, no matter where you hid her, I will send the chosen one after her."   
"And he will kill her."  
"Yes."   
"And what if he does not?"   
"Then," Lewis said, "Pray that any union between her and the chosen one produces offspring like us, but until it happens, the child is under the sentence of death."   
Paul rushed to his home and nudged Lupe. "Quick, get the new baby and - " He turned to see his oldest son looking at him.  
"What is it father?" he asked and looked with contempt at the baby. "She is one of them, isn't he?"   
"She has not developed yet," said Lupe, "until she does, your father wants to take her out of the village."   
"Good, she must not live."   
"Yes, she will live." She turned to her master. "She is your sister. Your father wants her to be the wife of the Chosen one. Remember how you were able to fool the Federales?"   
The boy nodded.   
"Well your father and the others cannot, but children like you can. You can make yourself appear to be harmless. Your sister can appear harmless as well, but can fool them more." The look on Paul's face told her that she had said enough.  
"You must prepare for your marriage with Susan," he told his son, "You must keep silent about this incident and never tell anyone. Tell the others that I have taken your sister away and buried her."   
"But you will not."   
Paul gave a sly smile, and whispered to his son. "We can better conquer the so called man by using their own kind against them." For some reason the dominant did not believe it. Perhaps it was Lupe's Roman Catholic belief getting to him.  
The boy watched his father and his concubine get into the truck.  
At the last moment, Paul got out of the cab and motioned to his son.. "John, I left an envelope taped under the mattress. Bring it to me."  
"Yes. Is it important?"   
Paul nodded and waited until John brought him the envelope and then entered the cab. "Remember, we have taken the child to die. No one must know of this envelope."   
"Why?"   
"It contains the true reason for the beginning of our existence."   
John watched his father drive off.  
For an hour, Paul steered the truck along the dusty roads, passing small groups of women, giving an appearance of cheerfulness. He stopped for a moment to chat with a businessman who pointed towards the city.  
It was night when Paul drove the truck into the parking lot of a hospital and ordered Lupe to wait with the baby in the car. He put the envelope in his pocket, and a pocket sized electronic device in his right hand. Raising his hand, he aimed the device at the hospital. The lights went out.   
"You have five minutes before they turn on the electricity. I have also disrupted the radio and other sensors. Take the baby and put her inside and come back." He handed Lupe the envelope. "Put this in her blanket." He gave her a stern look. "Remember James's captive?"   
"Sí." She ran towards the door, opened it, knowing that her master could sense what she was doing, knowing that she had to return. * At least, my daughter is safe* , she thought, as she ran back to the truck.   
Early the next morning, Señora Mendez, a social worker working for the city came to the hospital. "So," she said, "you found this baby girl besides the potted palm?"   
"Sí, Señora. We would have asked around, but we were concerned for the safety of the patients. There was no identification, is that not true?" The nurse gave her the envelope. "Except this."   
Mendez opened it, but she could only make out a few English words. Besides she had too much to do with her caseload of poor families wanting to find a better home for their children. "This is nonsense. Obviously the mother of the girl is Norte Americana. I will take care of it. You have the baby?" She held out her hands and the nurse gave her the small bundle. She shoved the envelope into her purse.   
An hour later, the Señora approached the orphanage where she handed the baby to the resident nun.   
"We will find a good home for her," said the nun.  
"Thank you, sister."   
On the way back to her office, Señora Mendez was robbed at knifepoint by a thin girl of around sixteen and her boyfriend. They took her purse and left the social worker bleeding on the sidewalk.  
The sisters soon used their contacts all over Latin America to find suitable adoptive parents. The child had obviously Castilian blood which meant that the parents would have to be at least middle class and "There is a good chance that a couple from the Estados Unidos might want to adopt her."   
"And what of Señor Gomez and his wife," said Sister Honoria.  
"Nonsense," said Mother Superior, "they want a little baby of Yaqui ancestry like themselves. I will make a long distance call."   
It seemed that the baby would not remain in the orphanage long. A week later, a tall blonde woman approached and in her halting Spanish asked about the baby girl.   
"Of course, Señora Jones," said Sister Honoria, "we have to have your visa and I wonder why the couple have not come down here themselves."  
"Miss Jones., sister. They live in the East. It isn't as if they live in Los Angeles. When they got the picture, they asked me to come down. Is the baby healthy?"   
"A picture of perfection. Your visa please, Miss?"  
"Here and one of the sisters will accompany me back to New England?"   
Mother Superior looked at Sister Honoria. "You know English more than most of us," she told the nun, "you have the bottles and blankets, no?"   
"Yes Mother Superior."   
The trip took almost four hours to the airport, and another eleven with a stopover in Chicago until finally reaching it's destination.   
The couple waiting, both with dark hair and olive skin looked as much like the baby girl as if they had given birth to her.   
Miss Jones smiled with contentment. She loved her job, bringing hope to families and although she had a stern exterior and harsh countenance, she was a softy at heart.   
"Here you, Mr. and Mrs. Parker, your new baby daughter. Have you decided a name for her, yet?"   
"Yes," said Mrs. Parker, "Sloan. How about that darling?" She looked at her husband.  
"Well Sloan Parker, we'll take you home to meet your older sister."   
  
  



	3. THE PLAN

  
  
In a hidden village in Mexico, a boy went inside his room, taking a sheet of paper from inside a small box hidden inside a pile of coats. He looked at the symbols, words, and numbers; his quick mind deciphering between message and code.   
Earlier that evening, his father and his mother had driven off with his new sister, hoping to save her life so she would not die on the order of the dominant council. It was intelligent of me, thought John, to make a copy of the contents of the envelope.   
Soon his father and Lupe would return. John had not much time. Telling the younger children to stay and be quiet, he put the paper in his pocket, and left out to the darkness..  
He kept to the shadows until he reached an abandoned house, climbing down the steps to the cellar. The former occupants now lived in the outside, entering places of business, assimilating in the weak human society. They were the forerunners, those who would placate mankind with their scientific, business, and military knowledge.   
After that would come the assassins who would mask themselves as serial killers. Later, the majority of the Dominants would destroy the village, leaving the pillar behind for who would be alive to read it.   
This, however, would not be yet. They still had to train the Chosen those who would rule the survivors, and the Chosen had to be able to not let family nor friends get in their way. Perhaps the weak baby would be better off outside.  
At last, he opened a small door, and found a cellar. Inside it were dusty bottles of wine, old books, and a round metallic box. On opening it, he found a film. Now all was needed was a movie projector.  
This meant he had to go to the nearest town and get one. His father had been smart. Most of the electronics in the village were ultra modern. This film was too valuable.  
He could not return home, that is, until he found out what it was. 


	4. ORIGIN OF THE SPECIES

  
  
  
It took him an hour to reach a town, and sneak into the back of the movie theatre. He waited.  
At two in the morning, the lights of the cinema turned off, and those of the people who watched the show, returned to their homes. It took no little effort for John to open the door, and enter the projection booth. Moving boxes and shelves from the wall, he soon had it bare enough to focus the light.   
He shut the door, and put on the reel, turning on the projector.  
The figures on the wall screen were in black and white, and spoke in British accents. They sat around a large table, sipping tea.   
A pale man with receding hairline got up to speak. "Men, This Hitler has just written a book called Mein Kampf,"   
The audience protested and the speaker waved them down."Already, propaganda has gone out among the German people, favoring a blonde blue eyed Nordic type. In certain areas, because the present government would crack down, places are set aside where those German girls of the desired qualities are questioned for their fertility. We don't know whether this Hitler is starting a new army or what."   
"So what do you see?"   
"I believe that Hitler wants to bring back the glorious past or what he thinks is a past. For that, he would need a certain type of man or woman who looks like Sigfried and Brunhilda, blonde, tall, blue eyed."   
"Do you mean that he might kill anyone not resembling that type?" asked a woman.  
"Yes or sterilization. Hitler according to this, regards the Jews as subhuman. Anyone resembling that type, that is with dark hair and eyes would be in danger of extinction. "   
"But it is just a book. What are we going to do?"   
"We've started a counter program to breed individuals by arranged marriages, and unions, to produce men and women able to defeat this Hitler person."   
"That is horrible!"   
The man at the head of the table smiled. "No, it isn't. The typical Sigfried and Brunhilda lived at a time when life was harder. Most died at childbirth, that is those who looked like modern man and woman. However, we were able to isolate the genes necessary."  
"For that," said a woman, "we need to go around the world."   
"No, what we need is to recruit those from nations who have been invaded numerous times, England, Italy, Spain, and France."   
"What about America?" asked another man.  
"America is still young. We have distinctive racial types there and even partial racial types."   
John sneered. This was in the thirties. How stupid the people were then.   
"But wouldn't we go back to distinctive colors, a pure Negro, a pure Nordic, for instance?" asked the woman.  
"No. It would take too long for the process. A mixture of Romans, Anglo Saxons, Celts, and Scandinavians, for instance, populates England. We have a different mixture in Italy and a different mixture in Spain and France. By selecting certain men and women in the areas with the highest survival rate, we will have our super being."   
"And what do you hope to accomplish?"   
"Did you read Genesis 6: 'And there were mighty men, men of renown.' These men and women would be only able to defend us in the coming chaos."   
"Are you a volunteer? And why can't they let nature take its course."   
"I cannot, and for the second question. Men and women of high ability often love themselves too much, or because of envy, ordinary people avoid them. So they settle for relationships in the dark and affairs. I have used other methods.   
The film seemed to jump a few years, and to a different location. Several young people boarded a ship led by a few older men and women. John lost no time in recognizing the leader of the older men as the speaker. He had lost what remained of his hair and his hands were crippled with arthritis.   
John made a mental note of the ages, noting that all the young women were pregnant. The oldest dominants would still be in their mother's wombs at that time.   
He had found the true origin of their species. 


	5. CONCEALMENT

It did not take him long to recognize the boy that would soon be his grandfather. The film ended abruptly.   
John took the film, hid it back in the metal can, and walked back to the village. If this got out, the reason for survival would be changed. No more would it be them against the humans, no more it would be evolution, the survival of the fittest, but the humans themselves made us, he thought.   
He would have to make a copy, put it on a medium that would last. Being one of the dominants, that was easy to do.  
The so called humans or inferiors were experimenting with other forms of recording, but so far only the television studios were able to use them. The dominants, on the other hand, were further advanced.   
Already they had the VHS and Beta format, although a more secure version, not as fragile, and holding much more information. It would not be until the l990s that the rest of the civilized world would get a comparable medium.  
At that time, the Dominants were already trying what would be later known as recordable DVDs, smaller than what is used now, but with more material and able to be recorded over and over indefinately. This was, unless one ran a certain ray over it, and then the last recording became permanent. As for the indefinite recording, one could go back and regain the formerly recorded material. It made spying and selling information to enemies, much more difficult.  
John wondered what happened to the first ones, his great grandfather among others He dare not tell anyone. The penalty for those who disobeyed was death and John wanted to live a long time.  
Being of a rather intelligent race makes for ingenuity,. John inserted small listening devices around the leaders's houses, but that was a failure. He had to use boldness, to ask the leaders directly or to hint that he knew what had happened.   
His father had come home, helping with the others their plan to scatter into the United States and other parts of the North and South American continent.  



	6. EXPLANATION

  
"Our ancestors the humans," John said while sitting in the company of the leaders who had just welcomed the birth of a new chosen, "were weak. I suppose that is why we exterminated them."   
The glare of Lewis penetrated his soul, but John continued, "I observe no one considered old around here. If our human ancestors were all alive, there should be at least two or three."   
"Yes," said Roderick, one of the leaders, "they are no longer alive. Few have figured that out, but you." He arose. "I will show you something, but do not tell anyone about it. Get a couple of shovels."  
John agreed.   
The two walked for a while into the desert, the hot sun blazing on their shoulders. There was not much except a few pueblos abandoned by their owners, the remnants of farm implements hidden in the dried grass.  
"We will have to dig here," Roderick said, pointing to a clump of brush.  
It did not take long. The skulls and skeletons were arranged in such a way, that John knew they were still alive when they were buried. Some of the figures were in an sitting up, others were on their knees, and the boned fingers clutched upwards as if they were silently screaming.  
"But how could they not escape?" asked John and then he knew. Around each ankle was a broad metal band, and attached to it a chain. All the chains led to a large metal post that he saw Roderick loosen from the dirt.   
"We knocked some unconscious, others we drugged, and then drove out in a covered truck, and chained them after digging a hole deep enough. We waited for them to be awake, to show that we were superior, and that no one, not any humans can deign to teach us anything."   
"Did any escape?"  
"There was one. It seemed he was in the communications center. We had to shoot him. We made it look like he was relayed by robbers." Roderick got up. "We must cover the bodies again. Get your shovel."   
The ghastly work was completed. The older man and the boy who was not a boy returned.   
The next day, John finished converting the film to disks.. He made several copies, not yet deciding on which ones to keep or which ones to send off.   
He would need one for himself, and one he would bury near the sacred post. One he would send off with a fake address to the United States. He knew that it would remain in the Dead Letter Office, often for years, while the postal employees searched for the address.   
So the waiting began, as John matured, the dominants scattered to their respective places, and the Chosen were sent out on their mission of intimidation and murder.  



	7. DELIVERY

The late nineteen nineties approached. John had already sixteen children, in equal amounts of girls and boys. They in turn had children of their own, and these children had children of their own. Since the girls were ready to produce at nine, it is no wonder that John was now a great grandfather and about to become a great great grandfather.  
He heard about the Chosen one, Tom Daniels and his union with that Sloan Parker. John was not surprised. These human women had a primitive intelligence about them.  
The death of the party leader, and the capture of Lewis did not surprise him. Men were such fools when they did not follow the plan. John had all the time in the world.   
He was now in the city of Los Angeles, having been assigned by Roderick to get the media more accepting of them. John was to give up bits of information, just enough to wet the curiosity of the humans, just enough so that they, the superior ones could take over.   
But that Walters had foiled them, by announcing his knowledge of the Homo Superior, the name the Homo Sapiens called them and buried in a village in Mexico, in his former house, and in a post office was the knowledge that they were in reality brothers.  
He had put a Los Angles address on the disc, thinking that they would not be able to decipher it, but now the humans had finally invented dvds, the same method which the dominants knew back in the nineteen fifties.   
He thought it was safe, until he learned of Oklahoma and the bombing of the World Trade Center. Now not even the postal dead letter office was safe. John had to get the disc, before they found it.   
Disguising himself as a postal employee, he searched through the piles in the dead letter office until he found one with an old Mexican stamp. That was it!   
Now who do I send it to? He went back to the village, going onto his room, he turned on the television. He heard the announcer announce, "Now a repeat of this new newsbreaking story, and watched the heavy set, and not handsome man announce, "We will call the new species, Homo Superior." Underneath was a name and inscription, which John was sure had been put on by the station afterwards.   
Going to a government telephone book (the former owner had been killed by the Dominants), John found the address, some bubble wrap, and several stamps.   
  



	8. RECEIVING THE NEWS

  
  
  
  
  
Some time later, in an apartment somewhere in Los Angles, Sloan awaited the arrival of Walters and Ed. It had been days since Tom was captured, and they now had a plan to rescue him.  
Hearing the doorbell ring, and thinking they were there, she answered the door.   
"Excuse me, Miss," said the young man standing in his Postal Delivery Uniform, "I'm looking for a Walter Atwood."  
"No one here by that name," she said.  
"I went to his former address, got the runaround, until someone whispered in my ear that he might be here."   
"Who was it?"   
"A young man. I think his name was Shane. Anyway he ran off before I could ask him anything."   
At that moment, Atwood and Tate returned.   
"There's a parcel for you," said Sloan to Walter.  
"Sign here," said the delivery boy.  
After tipping him, Walter opened the parcel, taking out the DVD and the small note which said, "I thought you might be interested."   
They had to scrounge around for a DVD player. After all, this was back around 1998, and they were not as common as now. Finally, they sat around, listening to the scientists, seeing them get on the ship, and all what John had seen.  
"Do you know what this means?" asked Sloan.  
"It puts the theory of evolution to shame," said Ed, "I wonder if the 1.6rs know."   
"If they did, and it came out that our great grandparents and grandparents were reproducing people to fight the Nazis, then it would put us on the same plane as them."  
"You mean the Dominants?"   
"No the Nazis. It would hurt to find that we think like them."   
"I don't think so," said Walter, "the Nazis were in favor of world domination as were the Japanese prior to Nineteen Forty Five. They probably had a project like this, but probably killed all who worked on it." He shuffled through some files. "Yes here it is. Hasn't been put on the computer yet. Got this from a friend of mine, actually sort of a great uncle. Prisoner of War."   
Sloan and Ed read the file. The hand that wrote it was shaky and what they read filled them with horror. "Gene splicing. Unarmed prisoners sent out in the jungle to be hunted down by Japanese youth. One's who killed the most given special privileges, women brought to the camp."   
"Fortunately the U.S. Marines got there before any further damage was done. They had to take the children to a special school. Too dangerous to be in society. Too dangerous to reproduce."   
He handed them another paper, written in Japanese with a picture of a Buddhist Monastery. "It seemed that the children, the male children were persuaded to take vows of celibacy The Japanese government put a lid down on them. They did not want a repeat of World War Two either."   
:"And the girls?" asked Sloan.  
"Not that many of them. It seemed they had sort of a trial by combat. The fittest survived."   
Ed almost gagged.   
They looked at the package again, the one with the DVD. The postmark was somewhere in Mexico. Yes, somewhere in Mexico, a dominant dared to tell the truth. That the dominants were a result of an anti Hitler experiments.   
"Do you what this means?" asked Sloan.  
"What?" Ed looked at her.  
"It means there might be peace between our two species or sub species."   
They could only hope.   
  



End file.
